Zoren
|hobby = Manipulating and influencing the events in Hubville, Luring in and torturing players, Seeking out his next host, Torturing the Hubblings, Playing on the player's fears, |goals = Brainwash the entire village into worshiping him (partially succeeded) Gain complete control over Hubville (partially succeeded) Murder the player (succeeded depending on player's actions) Use the player's body as a vessel in order to enter the real world (succeeded depending on the player's actions) Invoke his full form once in the real world and consume it (unknown) |crimes = Mass murder Stalking Kidnapping Inciting violence Torture methodology Harassment Destruction of property Oppression Trespassing Cybercrime |type_of_villain = Tyrannical Demon|caption1 = All images property of HeresJosh}} Zoren'zoth, often shortened to Zoren and known as Lord Zoren by the Hublings, is a sadistic demon residing inside of the children's game Hubville and the true main antagonist of the 2019 horror game of the same name created by GameJolt user HeresJosh. Zoren is also a cunning, manipulative, and emotionally unstable spirit responsible for nearly every event in the game, including Cee's suicide, the formation of The Sunshine Cult, and the creation of the Raskles. He has, according to Cee, been in control of the game for somewhere between seven and six years. He is incredibly powerful and is able to somewhat influence the real world, such as when during his initial monologue when he reveals that "I can see you", likely through the player's webcam. He is voiced by HeresJosh, who also voiced the Raskles, Mesely Petey, and Renin. Bio ������ ������������ ������������������ Shortly after the player's first encounter with the Raskels, Cee proceeds to explain that they "weren't in the last installment" and proceeded to warn the player to stay far from The Sunshine Cult, cryptically explaining that they're idea of fun is different then theirs. Later on, while the player and Cee are traveling through Pine Woods, an unmarked passageway will appear. If the player chooses to travel through it and disobey Cee's orders, their love meter with Cee will shrink. The player's HUD will also proceed to glitch and distort, with their chat box opening and closing repeatedly. The player, after leaving the area, can check the chat box and discover that they have typed "folLoW thE CHeRRy hiLls FolloW uR SAVIOR". If the player decides to obey Cee's instruction and follow her, a fain voice can be heard whispering "follow the cherry hills." While trekking up the Cherry Mountains to deliver Renin his medications later that same level, the player once again has the option to disobey Cee's orders and wander off trail. The path will lead you down towards the base of the mountain surrounded by trees and bushes. A red arrow will point towards an area, outlining it and revealing a secret passageway. Halfway down the passage, the player's avatar will freeze as the background turns pitch red. Zoren's hand then reaches out towards the player, attempting to grab him, before being rescued by Cee. If the player triggers the same event on Act II, after Cee's suicide, their game will crash and all files relating to Hubville will be rewritten to say "Envoke Zoren'zoth invoke you're future". Zoren makes his presence known throughout the rest of the game via minor means, such as changing directions to his name and giving farmers in a picture hanging in Cherry Manor pitch red eyes. At the end of the level, after the player successfully defeats Higgidy Hopper, Zoren's silhouette will momentarily appear stalking the two from a house before disappearing. ������ ���������� Three levels into the game, the player experiences no other disturbing events despite a brief intervention with The Sunshine Cult, in which they offer the player to "see a pig fly". After being invited into Old Man Makermack's cabin for breakfast and brunch, the player will be sent to complete a series of errands including finding Makermack's dentures, two bottles of whiskey, his wedding ring, and to "fetch the Old Man's son". After the player completes all tasks apart from the latter, Makermack will tell them to forget about the last one and go to bed. Somewhere in the middle of the night, the player will be woken to a figure dashing across the hallways. If the player simply does nothing, the screen will fade and they will wake up the next morning to see blooding footprints leading into the wine cellar and before coming to a halt. However, if the player chooses to leave bed and follow the figure, the music will cut out and they will be lured into the wine cellar. If the player continues to follow the boy, they will bed lead to the biggest room in the cellar and watch as the boy cries in the corner of the room. The player can either comfort the boy, which will result in his eyes tuning a scarlet red and the screen cutting out, or watch motionless. If the player chooses the latter, the boy's mouth will open to a horrifying degrees as black liquids pour out and cover the boy's entire body. He then begins quivering uncontrollable and changes shape to take the form of Zoren, who proceeds to jump scare and kill the player. �������������� ���������������� Using the Isle of Prisles, the player is able to successfully defeat King Raskel and drive the Raskels out of Hubville for "the rest of our happiest happy days". During the "Sunrise Festival", the entire village of Hubville lines up to grant the player a metal, with Cee begin surprisingly absent. The player, at this point, has the option to turn and walk away from the crowd. As the player goes further and further back, the Hubblings lines become increasingly hostile, ranging from "wrong way silly" to "THE MEDAL'S THE OTHER WAY FUCKTARD". The player eventually reaches a black screen, during which they have no other option but to turn back. As they head back towards the metal, the music fades and the Hublings faces grow more and more distorted until the player reaches the mayor, who has morphs into seven abnormally large pixels. Accepting the medal, the player holds it up victoriously before the game crashes and delivers a disturbingly worrying error message, such as revealing that a file titled "Zoren" was not functioning correctly and that Cee's file label was 666. The message, likely manipulated by Zoren, goes onto asks the player what they're waiting for and advises them to play again. Once restarting the game, the player will be greeted with a blank starting screen, the only option being "load save file". As the player does so, the game picks up during the Sunrise Festival, only that a mass of Sunset Cultists wearing black robes takes the place of the roaring crowds. When reaching the end of the stage, the player will discover a Klu Klux Khlan grand wizard standing in the place where the mayor previously was, holding a medal made up of discarded cups held together by tape. Even if the player refuses to accept the award, Zoren will take control of their body and accept it either away. The screen goes black before slowly closing in on the player, showing them sitting in a throne wearing purple robes and surrounded by fellow members of The Sunrise Cult, earning them the "Initiation Ending."